The present invention relates to a new and improved power steering apparatus, and more specifically to a power steering apparatus having a connector assembly which connects a conduit with a housing having a chamber which holds power steering fluid.
A known power steering apparatus includes a hydraulic motor having a housing which encloses a cylinder chamber. Power steering fluid under pressure is conducted through a conduit to the cylinder chamber during turning of steerable vehicle wheels in one direction. Power steering fluid is conducted from the cylinder chamber through the conduit during turning of steerable vehicle wheels in the opposite direction. It is desirable to be able to quickly and securely interconnect the conduit and the housing.
A known connection between a conduit for conducting power steering fluid and a housing includes a clip. This known clip engages a connector section fixedly connected with the housing and the conduit to hold the conduit against movement relative to the housing.
The present invention provides a new and improved power steering apparatus which includes a housing having a chamber to hold power steering fluid. A connector assembly connects a conduit with the housing. The connector assembly includes a base which is fixedly connected with the housing and a clip which interconnects the base and the conduit. To facilitate interconnecting the base and the conduit, the clip has a pilot portion which positions the conduit relative to the base. The pilot portion of the clip has cam surfaces to press the conduit into an opening in the base during connection of the conduit with the base.